Hundred Acre Wood
The Hundred Acre Wood is the name of the forest in which most, if not all of the Winnie-the-Pooh stories take place. Its location is still uncertain, as is its size, though one could assume that the Wood is so-named because it is about 100 acres in size, which would be equivalent to 0.4 square kilometers or 0.16 square miles. The landscape of the Wood seems to vary based on the particular Pooh production - for example, the layout of the Wood in Kingdom Hearts II is radically different from that of its appearance in the original Kingdom Hearts. Locations In the original Winnie-the-Pooh books by A. A. Milne, the name "Hundred Acre Wood" is used only to refer to the parts of the forest surrounding Owl's house, with the other characters residing outside of it. Nowadays, however, and especially in the Disney adaptations of the franchise, the name is usually used to refer to the whole forest, as Milne's books provided no better alternative for it. Thus, using the broader definition, the Hundred Acre Wood includes such locations as Owl's House, Pooh's house, Piglet's house, the Pooh Corner (renamed Pooh & Piglet Corner in Piglet's Big Movie), the Poohsticks Bridge, Rabbit's house and Tigger's house. What follows is a list of locations mentioned in the book and shown in the Wood's map: *Pooh Bear's House *Kanga's House *The Sandy Pit Where Roo Plays *The Nice Place for Piknicks *The Bee Tree *The Way to the North Pole *The Area of Big Stones and Rocks *Rabbit's House *The Area of Rabbit's Friends-and-Raletions *Christopher Robin's House *The Area of Six Pine Trees *The Area of the Pooh Trap for Heffalumps *Piglet's House *The Area Where the Woozle Wasn't *The Floody Place *Owl's House *Eeyore's Gloomy Place Most of these places' names are references to events described in the books Winnie-the-Pooh and The House at Pooh Corner. Additional places mentioned in the books but not shown in the map include: *The House at Pooh Corner *The Poohsticks Bridge *The Stepping Stones *The Area of the Gravel Pit *Pooh's Thoughtful Spot *The Galleons Lap Locations featured only in Disney stories include Gopher's tunnels, the Scary Woods and the Heffalump Hollow. Locality As stated above, the exact locality of the Hundred Acre Wood is uncertain. It is generally believed to be in the United Kingdom, as it is based on a real British forest (see below). However, this possibility is problematic due to the fact that there are no bears living in the British Isles in real life (a fact that may also apply to Tigger, although within the Winnie-the-Pooh universe he is actually a member of the fictional "Tigger" species, not a tiger, as generally believed). In Disney adaptations of the stories, it is likely that the Wood is in North America, which could explain away not only Pooh but also Gopher, a character not present in the original books, and whose species is indigenous to North America. However, it is the presence of Kanga and Roo that becomes problematic with this assumption, as there is ''a population of wild kangaroos living on the UK (an invasive species), but not in the USA. This could be explained away by the fact that, both in the books and cartoons, it is believed that Kanga and Roo have moved from Australia. However, this means that Gopher has probably moved from America. In the episode "The Piglet Who Would Be King", from ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit travel to a place called the Land of Milk and Honey, located in a jungle, under a volcano. While it is unclear how far they traveled to get there, the presence of a jungle even moderately near the Hundred Acre Wood pretty much puts the last nail in the coffin of the idea that the Wood is in England as far as Disney adaptations go, even though there is no jungle in the USA. Behind the scenes The Hundred Acre Wood is based on an actual place called the Five Hundred Acre Wood, situated in the Ashdown Forest, in East Sussex, England, where A. A. Milne was living when he wrote the books. Today, areas of this wood have been named after locations seen or mentioned in Milne's Pooh books, as a tribute to the author, including a bridge identified as the Poohsticks Bridge, and an area designed as the Enchanted Place. There is also a memorial plaque dedicated to both Milne and Ernest H. Shepard, who illustrated the classic books. Inhabitants The Hundred Acre Wood is inhabited by the following animals (those marked with an asterisk have been featured in Disney adaptations only): *Winnie-the-Pooh *Piglet *Rabbit *Eeyore *Tigger (probably not native moved from India) *Owl *Kanga and Roo (not native, moved from Australia) *Christopher Robin *Gophers (one of them is at the end of a classic book) *Heffalumps *Woozles *Jagulars *Squirrels *Beavers * *Turtles * *Frogs * *Pack Rats * *Mice *Otters *Hedgehogs *Insects Category:Locations Category:Stubs Category:Stub